Just Another Day
by TheCakeIsTrue23
Summary: The Doctor and Clara crash-land on a strange planet where things are not what they seem. Co-written by my best friend and me. Rated T to be safe. Enjoy! :)


(Authors note: This is a story that my best friend, Kate, and I have been planning for a while. Each chapter is co-written and edited by us so it should be pretty good :P XD

Anyway~ please enjoy and add to favorites. New chapters will be coming out soon! :D )

"So how does it feel to be 903 years old?" Clara asked casually as she leaned against a control panel inside the TARDIS.

"Oh, I don't feel a day over 413." The Doctor replied as he adjusted the speed of his beloved ship. Clara smiled and rolled her eyes. Somehow she knew he was going to say something like that.

"So where are we headed?" She walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"I just wanted you to take a look at this planet. You will absolutely love it! They just got a new ruler so everyone is celebrating." He locked the ship on course and stepped away from the controls. "We'll be there in a bit." He gave Clara a grin and walked off to go retrieve his sonic screwdriver that he had left in the library.

The ship started making a sound that is most accurately displayed by a koala's mating call, but Clara didn't think much of it. The TARDIS always made weird noises out of nowhere thanks to the doctors "great" driving. "What is that horrid noise?" the doctor asked. "It's the TARDIS," Clara said confused. Shouldn't he know what it was? She still didn't see that there was any problem. That was until a bright red light started blinking. "What?" the doctor demanded, sprinting to the controls, "Did you touch anything?!" "No of course not! It just started making that noise after you left and that light just started. Why? What's wrong with the ship?" Clara demanded. No way in heaven or hell would she die by an exploding spaceship with an alien! "I'm not sure. I've never heard it before, but no need to panic! I will just land us on that tiny planet over there and fix it. No big deal." And honestly, it wasn't. The ship was always messing with The Doctor. The Doctor has had to land on random planets all of the time. This time was nothing special. Just another day.

With a thud the TARDIS came to rest on the planet. The Doctor and Clara stepped out into the lush green grass and were shocked at what they saw. The planet was a child's paradise. The grass was coated with a crystal-like substance that looked to be sugar. The clouds were a pale pink, almost like candy floss. To their right was a chocolate river that ran down into a feild of marshmallows. The trees were growing candy along with the perfectly ripe apples, oranges, and cherries. It was amazingly...well the only word to describe it would be 'perfect'.

Clara reached out to pluck a blue gumball from the nearest tree but the the Doctor swatted her hand away.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?!" She yelled as she smacked him lightly in the shoulder.

"We don't know if any of this is edible yet! It could all be poisonous!" He yelled back as he got his Sonic out of his coat pocket. "Let's just go explore some more before we head back."

Clara, still scowling, followed him into a small forest that lay before them.

No matter where you looked, this place was a wonderland of pure joy. It was like Willy Wonka's factory mixed with every child's dreams. "Too bad the Doctor won't let me eat any of it. What would happen? A gummy bear will appear and beat me up? Unlikely," Clara thought looking around.

The Doctor was a little bit more suspicious and cautious. He's been to a planet that seemed amazing before and in the end... It was still amazing. All well he isn't going to let the impossible girl die on his watch. Well she would just appear again, but- no. She isn't going to get killed by eating licorice! He has to stay firm.

"Here! Eat these!" he said, throwing Clara a crisp packet. "Um doctor? You might want to check these. They expired in 1967." Of course they did~ This is just going to make it harder for her isn't it? No food except for sweets?

In truth, the Doctor was actually tempted to eat some of the treats as well. Just one couldn't hurt could it? But he couldn't let Clara see or else she would probably hit him for being a hypocrite. He would just have to come up with a plan then.

When they got to another gum ball tree the Doctor pointed away from him and pretended to look frightened. "Oh my! What is that...thing!?"

As Clara spun around to face where he was pointing, he swiped a candy off the tree and shoved it in his mouth.

"Where? What do you see?" She searched the tress frantically looking for the thing that had frightened the Doctor so much. Nothing.

"Oh guess it's gone now!" He said cheerfully. He sounded different to Clara, his voice muffled slightly. She turned back around to face him.

"What have you got in your mouth?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, like a mother scolding her child.

The Doctor put on his best 'innocence' face. "Who? Me? Nothing! Nothing at all!" He laughed nervously and looked away.

Clara pointed at the ground. "Spit it out."

He puffed out his chest and looked offended. "Ever heard of respect your elders?"

She quirked an eyebrow but stayed in the same position. They had a short staring contest but the Doctor finally gave in. Glaring, he opened his mouth and let the candy fall to the ground. Clara smiled and walked towards the tree to get her own treat.

"Don't touch anything, Clara. Could be poisonous, Clara." She mocked before tossing the sweet into her mouth. The Doctor growled and pulled a taffy vine off the tree for himself.

"Well for your information, I used my Sonic to see if it was poisonous right then and it said it wasn't. I just wanted to make sure. Think of me as a taste tester! I would have told you. Honest." The doctor said slyly.

"Yeah right," Clara mumbled, shoving more of the candy in her mouth. Jesus Christ! This tasted amazing! How was it so much better than earth sweets?! The licorice vines were orgasmic! She couldn't help but to moan with every bite.

"Well, now that we know that the foliage won't kill us, let's move on." The Doctor said as he started walking again. Clara didn't want to leave he beloved candy, but she knows they can't stay there and eat until they become obese. The doctor still has to fix the TARDIS so they can get to the festival.

They both strolled to the forest, taking in all of the sights they could. It was pretty relaxing, until the doctor heard a noise. It kinda sounded like a stick snapping.

"Can you walk quieter? I don't want you to scare off the natives," the Doctor nagged.

"I am stepping excactly where you did! And I didn't hear anything so maybe your just hearing things."

"I'm a 903 year old alien with two hearts that can travel anywhere in time and space!" The Doctor stated, turning towards Clara.

"So? How is that relevant?"

"THAT MEANS I KNOW IF I HEAR A TWIG BREAKING!" The Doctor yelled turning back and stomping on.

"Hey Doctor! You might want to keep your voice down. You wouldn't want to scare off the natives!" Clara yelled back.

"Do you know what-" the Doctor started before he was interrupted.

By a shadow.

Now this shadow was huge! The size of two bears that were scientifically conjoined as one. And it made a growl deep in its throat, but who or what was making this shadow that is the question!

"Doctor-" Clara whispered.

"Shhh.." the doctor shushed as he got out his sonic screwdriver to investigate the area. Why couldn't they see it? Was it invisible? In hiding?

"SQUEAKKKK!" the creature boomed as it hoped out right behind the Doctor who jumped 3 feet into Clara's arms. She staggered as she caught him then spun quickly to face the horrible, hideous, evil, man-eating-

"Um, Doctor?" She said bemusedly. He opened one eye and looked up at her.

"W-what are you doing?! Run! It's going to kill us! Well, you. I'll just regenerate... But that's not the point! Run!" He yelled as he held onto her tighter.

Instead of running, Clara promptly dropped him on the ground. He landed on his arse and scrambled to get up. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! WE ARE GOING TO-... Oh.." The Doctor immediately shut up when he saw the 'monster'. It was possibly the cutest thing he'd ever seen. The creature was about the size of his foot and as fluffy as candy floss. It had a long, puffy tail, large, round ears, and huge, bright eyes. It's nose was in the shape of a heart and its teeth were about as sharp as a pillow. It's tiny arms flailed about as it squeaked and chirped wildly, probably cursing them in whatever language it spoke.

Clara folded her arms and smiled at him coyly. "So there's your monster, Chin Boy."

The Doctor stuck his tongue out at her and turned his attention back to the creature.

"Er, um, hello there! What's your name little fella?" He gave it a 'please don't kill me' smile and held out his hand. The creature smelled it then tried to bite his finger.

The Doctor yelped and dove behind Clara. She rolled her eyes and reached up to pluck a candy from the tree above them. "Are you hungry?" She asked sweetly as she knelt down and held out a gummy worm. The creature's ears perked up and he slowly crept towards her. Timidly, he took the treat from her, shoved it into his mouth, then spat it out.

"Guess not." Clara stated and moved to sit on the ground. The thing climbed into her lap, spun around a few times, then laid down. She pet it's head then scooped it up in her arms and stood up. It stayed asleep as she walked over and gave the Doctor a smug grin. He stared at the little puff ball curled up in the crook of her elbow, a little miffed that it disliked him so much but also glad that it didnt try to eat them.

"Let's get this little guy back to your snog box. It's getting chilly out here." Clara playfully nudged him in the ribs and winked. The Doctor crossed his arms.

"It's not a snog box." He murmured as the stomped after her.


End file.
